Empathy is the Key To Sympathy
by bookiewormie
Summary: As the Children of the Red King continue to grow, two of them start to change feelings for each other. Will they be able to tell each other before all goes wrong and they lose each other? Rated T for language and some suggestive themes. Review! On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie Bone or any of the characters. They belong to Jenny Nimmo.**

**Okay, so this is my second story and it is going to be a little bit different from my last one. It's still a romance, but it's Tanma so of course things are going to be different. I hope you guys like it as much as the last one!**

**Review please!**

Chapter One: Suddenly

Tancred Torsson and Lysander Sage were walking across the campus, both with looks of satisfaction on their faces. They had aced the art exam last period, but Lysander was convinced that the only reason Tancred passed was because Emma had been studying with him until midnight the night before. Emma Tolly. The love of Tancred's life, and although Lysander knew Emma felt the same way about him, they were completely oblivious to each other's feelings. Lysander would've told them both the truth by now, but he swore to Olivia that he wouldn't say anything to them, since she seemed to think it was best if they found out for themselves.

Tancred: Wow, this school year sure feels like it has been repeating.

Lysander: What do you mean?

Tancred: It's just that I feel like I'm not learning anything. It feels like we've been doing the same thing in every class the whole year.

Lysander: Yeah, I guess. Why do you care anyways? You've never listened in class before anyways.

Tancred: I'm just so used to failing all of my classes, and now I'm passing them, so I'm actually starting to wonder why I'm passing.

Lysander: So what you're telling me is that now since there's nothing to learn in class, you're starting to pay attention?

Tancred: Well, yeah.

Lysander: You're impossible.

But before Lysander could finish his sentence, Tancred's attention had already shifted. Lysander followed his friends eyes to find Joshua Tiplin talking to Emma. Not only was he talking, but he was flirting with her. Even though Emma seemed oblivious to Joshua's advancements, Tancred still looked as if he was going to jump out of his skin.

Tancred: What the hell does he think he's doing?

Lysander: It looks as if he's trying to get Emma to join the evil side.

Tancred: That's ridiculous. Emma would never be stupid enough to follow his idiotic ways.

Lysander: I know that.

Tancred (starting to get angry): He's so repulsive! Why would anyone ever like him? It's disgusting.

Lysander: I realize that.

To Lysander's dismay, it got worse. Joshua then offered Emma his arm, and to everyone's surprise (including hers), she took it, and they happily walked to their next class. Tancred, now boiling supremely with anger, gave them both a hatred glance, then stalked off to his and Lysander's next class, so Lysander had no choice but to reluctantly follow him, carrying both of their books with him.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**I'm gonna need at least two reviews (hopefully more) to put up the next chapter. So review for your sake! **

**Tee hee, I know I'm being evil, but I hate the feeling when I think that no one likes my stories.**

**You must review! Must, I tell you, must!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg, sooo sorry for not updating. I hope you guys don't hate me too much! Here's Chapter 2.**

Tancred: That idiotic, self-absorbed bastard! I can't believe he asked Emma out! How could she be attracted to something like that?

Lysander and Tancred were now sitting in their dorm room, and since everyone else had gone to dinner, Lysander was left to watch Tancred fume over his problem in his ridiculously messed up love life. The room, that was already a pig-sty to begin with, was now swirling with clothes flying everywhere in a whirlwind caused by Tancred's anger. Pretty soon, Lysander was sure that lightning would be striking their room if Tancred didn't calm down.

Lysander: Hey dude, you need to chill. Do you even know if she said yes?

Tancred: I asked Josh and all he said was, "Why, are you jealous Torsson? I sure would be if I had passed up the opportunity to date a hot chick like Tolly." The little brat.

Lysander: Well, the fact that he didn't give a direct answer must mean that she said no.

Tancred: I thought so too at first! But then I saw him hanging all over her again, and she didn't seem to be rejecting him!

Lysander: Maybe you should ask Olivia about what's really going on inside Em's head.

Tancred thought about it for a moment, and then came up with a new idea.

Tancred (starting to calm down): Hey man, do you think maybe I should just tell her how I feel?

Lysander: Yes! A million times yes!

Tancred: But dude, what if she doesn't like me back?

Lysander: Are you kidding me? Of course she likes you back!

Tancred: Really?

Lysander: Hell, yeah! It's normal to be nervous; I was the same way with Lauren. But you have to trust yourself.

Tancred: The let's go.

**Sorry it was so short. I promise the next chapter will be much longer.**

**Lots of love,**

**~Bookie Wormie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I was going to wait for 4 reviews to update again, but then I realized I didn't write that in the last chapter, so it wasn't fair to do that. Here's chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Charlie Bone books. They belong to Jenny Nimmo.**

Tancred and Lysander sprinted down to the dining hall with such excitement that Tancred's emotions had the room in a whirlpool. People were yelling and screaming at the two teens to keep it down but neither of them could. Lysander was thrilled that Tancred would get over his ridiculous obsession of Josh and Emma so they could finally be together. Tancred was his best friend, and Lysander would do anything for him, but he really wanted to spend more time with his girlfriend, Lauren. Lysander had already blown off two dates with her and he wasn't sure how many more she would take before she dumped him. And if she dumped him, the heart-break may be too much for him. When they got to the dining hall, they couldn't see either Emma or Josh, so Lysander went straight to his girlfriend's table (**A/N: I don't know what class Lauren takes)**, and Tancred reluctantly followed him.

Lysander: Hey babe.

He gave her a slow, love-filled kiss that he would usually never attempt.

Lauren: Whoa. What's gotten into you?

Lysander: What? Do you not like it?

Lauren: Well I think maybe I might need a little more to decide.

The two lovebirds started again, but this time they ended up with their arms locked around each other in a fierce make-out session. Meanwhile Tancred was gagging at the sight and Lauren's friends were giggling at his gestures. He started to giggle back, until he finally saw Emma.

She was looking beautiful, as always, and was laughing hysterically at something Tiplin said. It was as if an icy knife had been driven through Tancred's heart, clawing at his insides. The pain was so sudden, so bad, but it only got worse.

It seemed like forever passed as Tiplin slowly draped his arms over Emma's shoulder and leaned for a kiss, but never got anywhere, for Tancred was out of his seat and in Tiplin's face before Lysander could break away from Lauren and stop him.

Tancred (super angry): You spoiled, self-absorbed, ungrateful little brat!

Josh: Excuse me?

Tancred: You think you can just go around messing with people's emotions like this? Do you have any morals at all?

Emma (starting to realize): Josh, did you-

Tancred: And you! (pointing at Emma) Don't you realize what a jerk this guy is? Are you really that blind?

Emma: Tancred, I-

Tancred: What happened to you? What happened to my Emma? The sweet, kind one who always cared about other people but never herself. What happened to her? I thought (stops short)

Emma: You thought what?

Tancred (sighs): I just want my friend Emma back.

Emma (starting to cry): Tancred I'm here!

Tancred (voice cracking): Just forget it.

Emma: Please, don't go!

But it was too late, Tancred had already stormed away (literally, rain was falling over his head) with tears rolling down his face. He was steaming with anger, but it still hurt his heart to see Emma sobbing like that. But there was nothing he could do, for he had already ruined everything.

**Well there you go! A nice long chapter. Well, at least long for me.**

**Remember, I need four reviews to update! So review review!**

**I love you guys!**

**~Bookie Wormie**


	4. Note

**Sorry guys, but this story is currently on hiatus.**

**I love you guys, I really do, and I know it's been, like, forever since I've updated, but I have been on writer's block for so long, and I thought instead of keeping you guys hanging for another six months, I'd just put the story on hiatus.**

**I'm currently writing another story for the misc. books category, and I'm not sure what it will be called, but I know that I will finish writing before I post anything, so that way I won't get stuck in this situation again.**

**I love you guys, and you know that, right? That's why I felt it was better to tell you of my problem instead of keeping you hanging.**

**If you have any ideas as to what should happen next in the story, PLEASE tell me in your reviews since I am currently stuck in ideas.**

**Thank you for being so loyal to me, and keep an eye out for my next story in misc. books. By all means I am definitely not done with fanfiction, so keep me on your author alert list, but just taking a breath from overthinking this story. Again, if you have any ideas, tell me in your reviews or you cam PM me.**

**I really love you guys, and I'm sorry it has to be this way.**

**Lots of love,**

**Bookworm550**


End file.
